An Innocent Mistake
by sasukexnaruto4ever10092
Summary: What happens when you mix a love letter to Sasuke from Sakura, a clumsy Naruto and a love-sick bastard? A big mistake -SasuNaru- Lemon!


EDIT: This story was in my other account, "marinav92", but since my family wanted to read my stories...well, I had to erase it since we don't want to see angry parents discovering what her cute innocent daughter writes about xD

**

Yay!! A SasuNaru story!!! This is a one-shot…and this is…a LEMON!! MY FIRST LEMON!!! I FEEL SO HAPPY x3!!! I hope you like it, and please bear with my bad done lemony thingy T-T

Disclaimer: I don't own the anime.

* * *

An Innocent Mistake

**(Sakura's POV)**

At last! Is done! My masterpiece is done! I have been writing this letter for three days now!

This is the letter that I have been writing for three weeks, and it holds all my feelings, from the day I first saw him in the academy to these days in Team7; to the love of my life…

SASUKE-KUN!!

Ah Sasuke, the raven haired boy of every girl's dream! His pale complexion and raven hair makes him look like a dangerous vampire but in the same time, a beautiful fallen angel from heaven. His bottomless dark eyes suck you in and refuse to let you escape…those eyes make me want to squeal in delight. Ah! I feel my lips curving upwards, forming probably a dreamy and charming smile. I hug the piece of paper or my ticket to heaven against my chest and let out the squeal I was forcing to stay hidden, jumping in the process in circles.

I can't wait to see Sasuke-kun's face when he reads my anonymous letter. Would he be happy? Excited? Would he fall in love with me?

"_Sakura…your letter opened my eyes…you're much better than that Ino. I love you, Sakura"_

I let another big squeal. With just thinking that Sasuke-kun can say that to me, I feel happiness and excitement passing through all my body like heat waves. Ino will fall when she knows that Sasuke-kun and I are a couple!

Of course, that hasn't happened yet but…I'm pretty sure it will!

Suddenly, I feel somebody bumping into me, making me hit the floor with my ass. I open both of my eyes, and I find Naruto in front of me, smiling sheepishly at me, rubbing the back of his head with his hand.

"Sakura-chan! I'm so sorry…jeje" he nervously says, taking my hand and helping me to stand up. I just nod at him thanking him. Searching for the letter, I find it near Naruto's feet, with some ramen stains on the paper. I groan loudly. Now it's all messed up! Gah! It doesn't matter…I hope Sasuke-kun likes it anyways. Naruto crouches and grabs my letter, which is beside his now spilled ramen bowl.

"Naruto! Be more careful next time!"

Naruto smiles sheepishly at me and nods, his eyes locking with his precious spilled ramen. I roll my eyes and continue with my mission. I hear a faintly bye from him and I shout the same word back at him.

Poor Naruto, he looked pretty down because of his ramen…oh well, his fault for not looking around.

Now…where was I?

Oh yes!

Ok, let's review the master plan. I will go to Sasuke-kun's house and deliver him this letter. He will open it, read it, look at me surprised, hug me and kiss me on the lips passionately! Then we're going to marry and be the youngest couple in all of Konoha! And we're going to have seven Uchiha babies with pink hair and black eyes and live happily ever after!!

Eh? It seems that I arrived at his house…that was fast…oh my god…I ARRIVED!? I'M NOT READY! Ok, calm down Sakura, you can do it. After this moment you're going to be known in all Konoha for being his girlfriend! OH MY GOD!!

Goodbye to Haruno Sakura, hello to Uchiha Sakura!

Knocking at the door, I happily wait for him to open it.

…

…

…okay maybe another 30 minutes…

…

…

How strange…it seems that he's not at home…oh well I will leave it here!! I leave the letter at my soon to be lover's doorstep. With a grin, I turn around and start walking towards my house with dreamy eyes.

I can't wait to see Sasuke-kun's face!

I will head to the park to wait for him; this is going to be awesome!

***

**(Sasuke's POV)**

Wow, that was training needs to be all about all the time.

I just finish my training, which consists of 2 hours making flexions and stretching and 3 hours of sparring and winning against several ninjas.

I'm certainly exhausted, not that I let the people see that.

Two giggling girls walk beside me, mentioning how hot I look all sweaty.

With a roll of eyes I continue my path. I don't know when those girls are going to finally understand that I don't like them. I'm not interested in anybody in this moment…

Except a certain blond dobe…

I've been interested in him and only him since he is the only one that fought with sweat and blood to get me back from the lecherous paled snake man. Besides, he's hot…and he can get pregnant thanks to the Kyuubi…

Can he get even more perfect?

But as if he would love me back, he is too much obsessed with that pink haired girl teammate of ours.

What was her name again?

Sakura, yes that annoyance. With her best friend/rival Ino, they love to annoy me, grinding their "chests" seductively against my arm, sway their hips when they walk…anything to grab my attention.

Tsk…I don't know how they passed the academy…If they haven't figured out that I don't like them then they must be pretty stupid…or persistent.

Finally my house, now I can take a bath and relax, reading some scrolls with new techniques. Opening the door, I see a paper floating, descending in a zigzag way.

Hn, a love letter. Just great, another one, I'll just leave it there and that's i- wait…are…are those ramen stains?!

Grabbing the letter, I enter my house quickly and I shut the door behind me. Sitting on my sofa, I open the letter, my heart thumping angrily in my chest.

Unfolding the paper, I see that it's made by some sort of machine…and doesn't have a name…

_Dear Sasuke-kun: _

_This is a desperate move from my part to gain your attention. I don't know what to do anymore, so I just will say it using this letter. I love you. I want to be with you forever, protect you and only be yours, to satisfy you and love you in every way you want. I'm at your feet pleading with you, please accept my feelings and come to the park, I will be meeting you at the north part at 2 pm. _

_With love_

_Your desperate admirer_

…

I'm in shock

…

I'm glad that I'm in my house alone, because I know that if somebody looks at me now, my cool demeanour would lose.

Uzumaki Naruto actually _loves _me?!

The ramen stains prove that I'm correct! I can't believe it…Wait; he wants me to meet him on the training grounds? Then okay, I will return to those training grounds.

Like hell I will lose this opportunity to make the blond mine. With a smirk, I head to my bathroom.

If I want to see my dobe, I need to be presentable and clean.

***

(Naruto's POV)

Aww, I wanted my ramen…why did I have to bump into Sakura-chan! That ramen bowl was so delicious.

Nah, whatever, I'll just go to the training grounds to train, is time for my sparring to begin. It's a shame I won't spar with Sasuke this time. He trained earlier this time, so for now I'll have to spar with somebody else…

Maybe Lee?

Nah, too much green can blind me.

Mmm…maybe I can spar alone with a tree…

Argh! I feel pathetic!

Walking to the training grounds, I sigh angrily, stretching my body, preparing myself for the training.

If only the perverted sensei was here…but of course, he had to go to vacations with Iruka-sensei! Now I don't have anybody to spar with…

"Dobe"

"Mmm?" I turn to find Sasuke behind me, a paper in his right hand, and a big smirk on his porcelain face. I wonder what's up…

Hey, wait a minute…the smirk, the pose…

He came to spar with me! What a good friend.

"Hey Sasuke, you came!"

He chuckles deeply, and walks towards me in a slow pace, I quirk one of my eyebrows upwards in confusion.

What's with the strange attitude?

"Of course I came Na-ru-to…you beg me to much for not acceding"

I…begged him? Really! No way!

"Really!? That's not true, Uzumaki Naruto, future Hokage of Konoha NEVER begs!" I say, making my lips form a pout.

I don't know why…but pouting is fun!

Sasuke chuckles and stops in front of me. I blink a bit when I feel the bark of a tree behind me. When did he trap me like this?

"Oh is that it? Well, in your letter you were…really submissive-like"

Wait…letter?!

Before I can voice it, the teme kisses me possessively and hungrily. My eyes widen at the feeling of his rough lips attacking mine. I try to shove him away with my hands, but he grabs both of them by my wrist with one of his own hands and traps them between the bark of the tree and his hand. Opening my mouth to voice my unconformity, he takes benefit of it and with his tongue he enters my mouth. Instead of the words I wanted to say, moans take their place. I feel myself submitting to the kiss slowly.

It's almost magical, how the Uchiha can make me feel like a pool of goo with only his mouth…

When the need of breathing is too big, we separate, panting for the air we need desperately.

"Naruto…I love you" he says between pants, kissing my lips sweetly. I gulp a bit, feeling my cheeks growing hot with the sight of his handsome face only centimetres apart from mine. I turn to look to my right, my cheeks growing hotter because of the memory of the kiss we shared moments ago.

"Sa-suke…I think I like you too"

Sasuke growls a bit, and bites my earlobe, soothing it with his tongue and sucking on it greedily. I whine a bit, squirming in his hold from the feeling of his mouth on my earlobe. It feels strange…and kinda arousing.

His mouth starts descending to my neck, leaving a path of wet kisses on its journey. He starts attacking different points of my neck, sucking and biting…even licking it. In those different points I let different noises out, some whines, some are moans.

Sasuke let's out another type of groan, and with a kunai, he rips my shirt apart, his mouth finding my nipples soon enough. He starts treating them the same way he did with my neck, making me moan, I want more. The feeling of somebody else's mouth on my nipple is awesome…and it's just…

It's Uchiha Sasuke.

I feel my knees turning weak, almost incapable of taking the task of standing up.

I think my lover felt this, because he grabs me and pushes me to the floor, straddling my waist, his hands exploring every patch of skin and his mouth still on my nipple, sucking in it like he was expecting milk to come out of it.

His hands find the hem of my pants. He plays with it, touching with ghostly touches my arousal. I close my hands and moan loudly when he bites my bud playfully, soothing it with his playful tongue.

I groan when his hand starts caressing my hardened cock through the fabric. I want to feel him now!

Growling, I try to take my pants away, only being stopped by the hands of my rival. He looks at me with lust and smirks.

"Let me do it to you…"

I gulp and nod…relaxing myself, waiting for the immediate pleasure of his touches. I feel his hands grab the hem of my pants and boxers at the same time and he takes them off, seductively. He throws them away from us, not caring where they landed, his gaze fixed on the hardness between my legs.

With quick movements, he engulfs me into his mouth, sucking like crazy. I let out my loudest moan yet, and I squirm, grabbing his silky blackish-blue hair with my hands. The feeling of his hot tongue playing with my slit, his mouth sucking at my cock with force, and the hums he lets out occasionally, are enough to have me begging for more.

He is a master for this…he is my master.

After about 5 minutes, he stops giving me a blowjob and locks his gaze with mine. A smirk appears on his handsome face, making me feel even hotter.

"Please Sasuke…continue…ngh…I…I need you"

This seems to turn him on even more, since the bulge in his pants seems to grow in size. With a moan, he turns me around, and makes my bottom part stand up proudly to the air. I feel both his hands grab my cheeks separating them, and…something slimy poking on my entrance.

I moan loudly, at the feeling of the muscle probing my entrance, feeling it…stretching it.

Then the feeling disappears, only to be replaced with another thing, longer and thinner than what was before. I turn my head, to look at Sasuke looking at my ass with lust. I groan at the sight of it. Sasuke looks so hot.

He turns to look at me and with a smirk, I feel how a second thing enters with the first one, scissoring my hole and making me yelp in pain. I can guess that what Sasuke is using are his fingers.

A third digit enters my virgin hole, making me cry in pain. I feel Sasuke's lips kissing my shoulder blades, whispering soothing words. I nod, finally calm and he moves his digits, trying to find something.

It seems he found it.

With a sudden poke on something inside me, I moan loudly, trying to take the fingers deeper inside me. I can feel Sasuke's smirk, his lips still glued to my shoulder blades.

After some time, he takes out the fingers, only to replace them with something bigger…

His big and hard cock

I gasp at the feeling of intrusion of his member. When did he take off his clothes anyways? I don't remember looking at him without clothes.

After some minutes, he starts thrusting, in and out, searching for the same sweet spot that made me see stars.

I hear his pants, near my ear making me feel the desire for him even more. I groan his name, over and over again, making his thrusts increase in speed. All my surroundings feel hot, not even the cold air can make me feel colder…no…

I feel so hot…

After a couple of minutes, both of us explode. I explode on his hand, which was pleasuring my member, while he explodes his seed deep inside of me.

Both of us collapse on the turf, panting for air wildly, the air finally cooling my body.

"Thanks for the letter Naruto" he says, kissing my temple sweetly. I giggle tiredly.

"I didn't write you anything…"

He looks at me surprised and I grab the letter from the turf, looking at the stains of ramen on it. I laugh freely, making my lover smile.

"This was from Sakura, I bumped into her this morning and I spilled some ramen into it"

Sasuke chuckles and kisses me full on the lips.

"Then, we have to thank Sakura this time…because now I have my Naruto with me"

I laugh and hug him by his neck, kissing his cheek with sweetness.

"I don't think she can hear us now"

Sasuke blinks a couple of times before asking why. I snicker and point to a spot of the forest.

"Because she appeared when you were making out with me and because of the sight of us two making love, she fainted"

He turns to look to where I'm pointing, and he looks at her body. She seems knocked out, and there's a little pool of blood coming from her nose.

We both chuckle.

'Who would've thought that such an innocent mistake can have such big consequences' I think, looking at Sasuke with a smile, then to the body of my team mate.

* * *

MY FIRST LEMON!! *cries* I CAN'T BELIEVE I DID IT! YAY! *dances like a lunatic* please review guys n_n, thanks for reading!


End file.
